


Found Family

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, quick fic, this was supposed to be a joke fic... how did it get this far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Sypha and Trevor discover a secret that Alucard had tried so desperately to hide.





	Found Family

“OH MY GOD!”

Trevor and Alucard nearly leapt out of their boots as Sypha’ shout echoed through the castle library, hands flying to their weapons and running to her position. There, they found her surrounded by stacks of books, holding one in her hands and smiling a wide, bright smile.

“Jesus, Sypha!” Trevor breathed, holding a hand to his pounding heart, “I would like to go a day without a heart attack, please!”

She looked up and jumped to her feet, walking to and roughly poking Alucard in his chest, “I knew it! I knew there was something off, and I was right!”

“Right about what?” Alucard looks down at her confused as she practically shoves a book into his hands. He skims over the words before suddenly recognizing the text, “Oh no…”

“What? What is it?” Trevor asks grabbing it from him and looking it over, “Is this… is this a baby book?”

“Yes, and it’s mine.” Alucard grumbles, trying to grab for it, “Give it back.”

Trevor quickly turned away, flipping through the pages, “Oh, this is wonderful.” he snickers, “Just wonderful.”

“Trevor, look at the front!” Sypha instructed, “What do you notice?”

Trevor tilted the book to look at the cover, staring, “...It’s titled ‘To Raise a Dhampir’?”

"No, idiot! It was started in 1461.”

“So?” he shrugs.

“Trevor, think about it!” she , “If he was born in 1461, then…”

Trevor stares at her blankly, holding up his fingers and counting on them silently before his eyes widen in realization, “Oh my God.”

Alucard winces, whimpering “Don’t…”

“You’re fifteen!?”

He lets out a long sigh, covering his face with his hands, “Please, please don’t.”

“I got my ass kicked by a fifteen year old!?”

“Yeah? Go die mad about it.” Alucard snaps, flipping him off

“This entire time…” Trevor’s face suddenly softens. He grabs Alucard by his shoulders and pulls him close, taking a deep breath, “It’s alright.”

“What are you doing?” Alucard asks, tensing in the hold, “Sypha, help.”

“It’s going to be alright.” Trevor says, “I’m your dad now.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Alucard exclaims as he tries to pull away, only to hear Sypha chide behind him-

“Don’t talk to your father like that.”

“I HATE YOU BOTH!”

 

* * *

 

After that whole embarrassing fiasco, Alucard had ran up to sit on one of the many balconies which stuck out from the towers like branches on a tree. Now that he thought about it, the castle was very tree-like, in the sense that it had a sturdy base from which things stuck out as if they had been grown from the steel. It wouldn’t surprise him if it actually did construct itself like that, after all the castle was a thing of magic. How else could it stand above everything so elegantly and yet look so structurally unsound?

His musings were cut off by a short “Hey.”

Alucard turned his head just enough to see Trevor out of his peripheral, leaning against the doorway.

“If you came to make fun of me some more, I’ll eat you.” he warned, though now that he said it out loud it sounded stupid as all Hell.

“I wasn’t-!” he paused, taking a deep breath and rubbing the back of his neck, “... may I sit with you?”

Alucard weighed his options. One of the was to tell Trevor to do a certain physically impossible thing, and another was simply giving him the silent treatment. In the end, he gave resigned sigh and patted the seat next to him.

“Thanks.” Trevor said, sitting down and looking out at the horizon, “So… you come up here often?”   
“Not really, no. Falling from this height could injure a vampire. Mother and Father weren’t too keen on seeing how high was too high for me.” he swallows hard, shutting his eyes to avoid seeing the ghosts which lingered just out of sight, visions of a better time constantly playing out before him like a play.

Trevor reaches out to him, touching his shoulder carefully, “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop it.” he pulls away, glaring, “Stop pitying me.”

The soft look on Trevor’s face is taken over by one of offense, eyes turning cold. He opens his mouth to argue, but Alucard doesn’t let him,  _ won’t  _ let him _ ,  _ “You think I don’t see how you look at me? They way you and Sypha are always so careful, like you’re scared of stepping on my toes? And now you want to treat me like a damn child!?” he snarls, “I don’t want you two treating me differently because of this, don’t you get it!? I’m still the same person who fought beside you and let me fight, and I’m not going to let you coddle me like all that never happened!”

It isn’t until he stops that he realizes just how out of breath he is, left nearly panting and light-headed. Trevor just stares at him blankly, not saying a word. Alucard wants him to say something, to tell him how much of an ass he’s being, to reply with a quip and a flip of the finger, but he doesn’t. His chest feels so tight, like someone is grabbing and twisting the air from his lungs and preventing him from catching his breath.

Finally, after what feels like too long, Trevor moves his lips, then closes them again until he seems to find the right words, “I… I respect you. You’re very skilled in battle, and you’re brave, certainly… relentless, and you saved humanity in killing… in killing your father.” he said the last part like it was taboo, a cursed string of words, “And I know, trust me I know what it’s like to grow up so quickly, to have to take on the burdens of the world before you’re ready. I know how much it hurts and how shitty it is to have to do, which is why I want to give you something I didn’t have.”

“And what would that be?” Alucard almost hesitates to ask.

“A chance to just be a kid again.”

 

He wants to laugh, double over and howl at how ridiculous that sounded. Instead of laughter, however, he finds himself choking on sobs, hot tears running down his cheeks and snot dripping from his nose and drool wetting his chin. It’s disgusting and messy and unbecoming of a prince.

 

Yet still, two arms circle around him and pull him close, letting him bend down so he can press his face to that good tunic Trevor was so worried about staining with blood mere weeks before. Trevor gently rocks them, whispering small words of comfort and support.

 

One way or another, they end up in his room with Sypha on one side and Trevor on the other as he screams and cries about how unfair everything is, how he just wants his parents back and how terrible his life is. It’s everything Alucard didn’t know he needed.

 

* * *

 

Alucard sighs as he opens his eyes, drifting in and out of sleep a few more time before arching and stretching his back off the bed, groaning as he does so. His head feels like a bag of sand as he sits up, as if congested with a phantom mucus. He tries to blow his nose to no avail, only to find the tip of his nose rubbed red. Oh yeah... he practically had a mental breakdown as he sat between his two friends the night before... yes, right...

Below him are the sounds of cooking and small conversation, though he can’t make out the words.

He steps out into the hall and walks just until he comes to the top of the stairs. Then, like he used to so long ago, he slid down against the railings, listening to the conversation of the adults below.

 

“... enduring that, it’s heartbreaking.” he hears Sypha say.

“He needs this.” Trevor responds, “As much as we all hate it he needs to let it all out, it’s the healthy thing to do.”

Sypha snorts, “That’s the pot calling the kettle.”

“I’m drunk, not delusional.” Trevor chuckles, “I never had time to do that stuff out on my own, but he has us. We can- oh shit.”

“The flame is too high, you moron.” she scoffs, “Here, let me.”

Alucard rolls his eyes as the smell of burn fills the air..

“I just…” Trevor sighs deeply, “I don’t know. What do we do now?”

“I don’t have the answers.” Sypha replies, the sounds of a few metal pots and pans being shuffled around, “Do we give him time? Do we all sit down and talk about it? I mean, we can’t really make him listen to us, he could pick us up and throw us onto the front stoop with very little effort.

“Well... we’ll just sit there until he let’s us back in, I suppose.” he offers. There’s a another pause, followed by sad, half-hearted laughter. Trevor continues, “Some adults we make, eh?”

“Speak for yourself. I’m rather good at what I do.”

“Oh yeah, and what is that? Hm, what is it you do?”

“Trevor, don’t you daAAAARE! TREVOR BELMONT PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, YOU HORSE’S ASS!”

“Why don’t you make me? Come on, make me!”

Alucard listens to their shrieks and laughter for just a bit longer, before finally descending down the staircase and walking into the kitchen, where Sypha has Trevor’s arm twisted behind his back, “Say it! Say Uncle!”   
“Never! The Belmonts never give into- AAAA! Okay, uncle! Uncle!”

 

Alucard cleared his throat, “Excuse me.”

Sypha looked over at him, smiling kindly as if she wasn’t giving Trevor’s arm an extra twist just for the Hell of it, “Oh, you’re up.” she says, finally letting go. Trevor stumbles forward, cradling his arm and cursing under his breath.

“Yeah, I’m up.” he nods. Fuck, that sounded stupid, time to change the subject, “What are you making?”

“Just a simple stew.” she says, walking over and stirring the pot, “Trevor tried to help, but you’d be surprised at how clueless he is when it comes to cooking.”

“Hey, when you’re on the road all your life, you don’t really care if it tastes good or not. Just has to be edible.” Trevor argues, massaging his wrist.

“My people literally live their entire lives on the road, Trevor, believe or not it is possible to make food that tastes good.”

 

The same feeling from before is there, the horrible tense feeling that that both Sypha and Trevor are wearing masks, that any moment the fake peace will be shattered by a wrong move or a ‘We need to talk’. It makes his chest tighten so much that it feels like the anxiety is going to burst out of his chest and spill onto the floor. He wonders if Trevor and Sypha can feel it too.

 

“Why don’t you be useful and set the table, okay Trevor?”

Sypha has quite a way with disguising commands as questions in order to make it seem like you had a choice. A deceitful she-devil.

“Might as well.” he shrugs, “Alucard, where are the plates kept?”

“Upper cabinet in the middle.” he answers. He’s pretty sure he’s never even eaten in this room before, but his father had a habit of keeping each type of room organized in a peculiar way. As far as his mother was concerned, if it wasn’t medical equipment or medicine, then it would simply go where there was space. ‘I spend enough of my life organizing when it comes to my work,’ she’s say, ‘I don’t need it in my off time as well.’

Guess the saying was true, opposites attract.

 

As he sits at the table, he realizes that that means the same could apply to Trevor and Sypha. A scholar who had never known a life without a family before this adventure and a man who barely knew how to read and had just now committed himself to his family tradition, what could be a better match? It was then Alucard understood (at least partly) why they were so protective of him. Maybe it was just the type of people they were, kindred spirits who brought the best out in each other and wanted to do the same for all they cared about. If that was the case… he told himself he could live with it.

 

“Alright, soups on.” Sypha sing-songs as she takes a ladle full of stew and pours it into each bowl, “Go on, don’t be shy.” she teases Trevor, who scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“I know I know, make fun of me all you want.” he says as he shoves a spoonful into his mouth, “Trevor Belmont, the man without tastebu-” his eyes suddenly widen, sparkling as if graced by starlight.

“Weeeeell?” Sypha prods.

“Holy shit.” he gasps, swallowing, “I’ve never tasted anything this good!” he starts shoveling it into his mouth, and Alucard could swear on all the holy books in the world that there were tears in his eyes.

Sypha laughs and sits down, “I know, I know, I’m the best at all I do. You can praise me once you stop eating like a hog.”

As Alucard dipped his spoon into his bowl to have a taste himself, he flinched, shocked beyond belief. Oh… well, that could certainly be another reason, at least a reason for Sypha, why she was acting so concerned.

“Alucard?” she said upon catching him staring, “Something wrong?”

It takes a moment for him to respond, “Uh… no, nothing at all.”

She gives a suspicious look, but resumed eating without another word.

 

He did the same, but secretly continued to listen to the fourth heartbeat which had joined them at the table, quite curious to see how long it would take his companions to find out for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pertaining to the "Alucard is secretly babby" theory so uh... yeah... I wrote the first part as a joke then it turned into... this... guess I can't resist making angst out of everything. Also, sorry if this isn't as polished or well-written as my other fics, this was never meant to ever see the light of day but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
